Woods and Leather
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Raven wants to get back at Cartman for always calling him a fag and humiliating him. He asks the other Goth Kids for some help, and they're too eager to comply. Male X Male. Don't like, please don't read. Requested! Mostly N/C!


Title: Woods and leather

Rating: R

Chapter: One shot

Category: South Park

Pairing: Stan (Raven) X Cartman

Summary: Raven wants to get back at Cartman for always calling him a fag and humiliating him. He asks the other Goth Kids for some help, and they're too eager to comply. Male X Male. Don't like, please don't read. Requested! Mostly N/C!

Warning: MXM contact. Non-con. Violence. Bondage. Goth Kids. Kidnapping. Adult Themes.

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park nor do I make any profit from this fic!

Other: This was requested by Fireball-Fuchsia and would like to say thank you for the request! Hope you enjoy it, and I had fun making it.

-Request accepted on 4/27/14

Stan's eyes glared at the two boys in front of him. Cartman was slapping at Kyle's hands, trying his hardest to get the ball out of his grasp, however, Kyle was much better and easily avoided the other's contact. Stan gritted his teeth, 'I lost Wendy…And that fat asshole gets to have Kyle. It's not fair.' He thought, feeling his teeth run along his lower lip.

A hand outstretched a smoking object, "Why not smoke your problems away? Raven…Tell us your thoughts…Share with the group." Michael said, a cigarette being handing to him. "Second quarter is almost done with anyway."

"About Cartman…I feel…so frustrated." Stan's voice was hard, his dyed black hair falling over his eyes for a second as he looked down. He took the cigarette though, not even bothering to look to see where it was. Once it was placed between his fingers, he drew it towards his lips. Sucking on it, he allowed the sound of Michael's voice to pass over him.

"Yeah? I thought you guys used to be friends." The boy said, his voice clouded with slight confusion.

"We were…And I try to think about it…In a good way…How I used to always be with him. Then I think about Kyle…I think about how big of a bitch Cartman is…How he's always called me a fag, a pussy…Yet I see the way he looks at Kyle…I don't know…I get so, mad at the thought." Stan's voice was hard, and after a second suck from the cigarette, and a slight coughing fit, he looked up at Michael. "I want to do so many bad things to him."

There was a smirk that pressed onto the other boy's face suddenly. "Yeah?" Stan watched him, and saw those thin lips and those brown eyes gaze down at him with a tired, almost pained expression. "Why not let all that darkness out Raven. It's in there…You've held onto it for too long." The way he spoke only made Stan's spine shiver. His body heated and his eyes fell from looking at Michael to gazing over towards Cartman and Kyle. Kenny had joined them, and bitterly Stan lightly drew upon the cigarette still between his lips.

"You know what…I think I will." He smiled and then felt the cigarette begin to fade out, "Can I have your help?"

It was dark when Stan, Michael, Pete, and Firkle began to cry like stray cats outside Cartman's window, which had been slightly parted to let the warm spring breeze in. "Why we making cat sounds?" Pete had asked, slightly abrasively.

"Cartman loves cats…It's one of his weaknesses. He'll more than likely come out of the house look-" Within seconds, there was a loud bang and heavy panting.

"Kitty? Mr. Kitty?" Cartman's almost alarmed tone was nearly heart breaking to Stan. The much larger boy was a dick and crazy, but when it came to animals, cats leading the top in importance, Cartman would always try to help them.

Shaking his head, Stan pressed his hands to both sides of his mouth and made another cat noise from the bushes they were crouched down in. It was dark, and Cartman was dumb enough not to bring out a flashlight. Not that it would have mattered. Stan would be damned if he wasn't going to get Cartman tonight. Cartman was inches away from the bush when Stan lunged forward, hands outstretched and arms ready to catch onto anything he could. Due to Cartman's size, the boy was easily grabbed ahold of.

Stan twisted against him and knocked him to the ground, Pete being the one closest to him, having also sprang forward with a cloth in hand. Stan forced Cartman's head into the ground, making sure to shove the boy's face in the dirt. Pete leaned in front of him, wrapping the cloth around Cartman's mouth in order to prevent him from screaming and calling for help. Michael was standing with his cane, holding out a leather strap. "Better tie up those hands." He said, his voice so apathetic that it slightly worried Stan. "Come on Raven…He'll get away if we don't hurry." Michael said, and began to shake the leather slightly.

Stan took it from him, trying hard to keep Cartman pinned down while he made sure Cartman's hands remained behind his back. He gritted his teeth as he felt nails digging into his wrists as Cartman tried to claw at any piece of skin possible. "Henrietta has the car ready…We have to go now." Firkle said from the side, glancing over from his watchful gaze on the house. "No one's noticed us yet."

Stan smiled as he began to pull Cartman up to his feet, "His mom's not gonna give a shit…She's probably cracked out of her mind with some guy." He watched as Cartman's eyes glanced over at him, those brown orbs worried. Stan felt his stomach lurch forward, but in a second, it was replaced with the racing of his own heart. 'Why should I care? I'm Raven now…I shouldn't give a fuck.' He pushed Cartman forcefully forward, thankful that the other boy wasn't strong enough to actually fight him back. He was being loud, but once Michael took the blunt end of his cane to Cartman's gut, the boy was much quieter, and once more, Stan felt a shiver ripple through his body.

"How much longer is the drive?" Stan asked, watching as Cartman leaned his head forward, as if his stomach still hurt him. There was something odd about the way he was staying so perfectly still, as if he were defeated and had given up. Stan felt himself anger at the thought of Cartman giving up so easily. He would always argue with them, acting all touch, being a douche bag…Maybe Cartman really didn't think that he should be scared, or that Stan wasn't a threat to him.

"About another minute…We'll have to walk through the woods a little." Michael's voice was slightly deep sounding. "You want us to stick around?" He asked, as if he wanted to actually be there for anything that happened.

"I don't care." Stan breathed out, feeling his chest swell up at the thought of everyone watching him. "It's about time Cartman was the one being humiliated." He leaned his head against the wall.

"Great…Now I get to watch someone take some revenge on that asshole. Good call Raven." Pete said, and Henrietta glanced back through the review mirror in order to agree with him.

Stan glanced again over towards Cartman, who was glaring at him from an angle. Stan leaned his hand over, placing it on Cartman's back, "You're finally gonna get it." He said, a smile that was almost too dark for it to belong to Stan pressing onto his face.

The woods were darker than usual, and Stan couldn't help but feel a little nervous as he watched Pete and Michael making sure Cartman was properly fastened down. It was odd really, the way that Michael and Stan's mind worked together sometimes. He couldn't remember actually telling Michael what he wanted or even planned to do to Cartman, yet with the boy's current position…It brought up some great suggestions. He moved back over towards the two. "They're too tight, he's starting to bleed through them." Pete said, moving away from Cartman's form.

"Duh…He keeps struggling too much." Michael said, chiding the other. Stan watched Cartman as the boy began to struggle against his restraints again, his voice screaming through the gag. Finally, Cartman was showing some life in him, those brown eyes blazing as they glared up at Stan, the light from his flashlight illuminating Cartman's features.

Cartman was currently straddled against a large cut off stump, most of it large enough to fit the other boy's chubby form. Cartman's legs were free, though his wrists were tightly being pulled to a long hook Firkle had hammered into the ground. This forced Cartman's hands to be pulled forward, while his fat body seemed to loll against the tree, unable to move further by yet another restraint. The last thick rope went across his back side and was hammered on either end into the ground. It pressed his stomach tightly against the wood, which Stan could only assume was causing him splinters with each thrash he gave in an attempt to get away.

Cartman's pants were pulled down only slightly, Pete having been the one to have started removing them before Michael had told him to leave it be. Pete seemed a little offended by the comment, but was willing to comply as he held out something to Stan. "This'll help both of you." He said quietly, making sure he kept the small little bottle out of sight from anyone else.

'Lube?' Stan asked himself, feeling that it was definitely an oddly shaped bottle. What else would Pete be giving him? He dare not turn the light onto the small gift in fear that the others might actually see it.

"Do you have the candles yet, Henrietta?" Michael asked from somewhere behind him. Stan ignored them though, figuring that the others were just going to light candles and maybe watch from afar. He could care less though, Cartman, spread wide across the stump with his head aimed right at Stan was enough to make his blood thicken.

"Cartman…I'm happy you could make it." He said, leaning over in order to run a hand over Cartman's head. The boy twisted back and gave a wild string of what may have been curses from under his gag. Either way, Stan knew it wasn't anything pleasant. "How mean…I just wanted to get a point across…You should listen to me. It'll be the second best part of tonight for you." Stan smirked, watching as Cartman gave him an angry growl, but his head was aimed at him.

Stan flashed his light onto the other boy's face, which caused him to squint his eyes in response. "All those times you called Stan a faggot, a pussy…Every times you demeaned him and he took it, still befriended you…You're so fucking ungrateful. You acted like you were the only one important, like only what you did didn't matter. You fucking pig." Stan's tone was dangerous, and he was well aware of how excited he was getting from the situation. He dug his hand painfully into Cartman's hair, twisting the boy's head so far up he thought he heard a 'pop' somewhere along the lines. "Cartman, you always called me a bitch…But I bet you've been in that position many times before…With Kyle maybe?" He could see the wideness in Cartman's eyes, as if the boy were suddenly worried about something. "I bet you've been fucked so many times by Kyle…" Stan clenched his teeth together, not really wanting to say anything more. "I'm going to show you who the fag really is…Who the fucking bitch is!" Stan yelled, his blood pulsing.

"Raven, you have enough candles lit, if you want, you could turn your flashlight off…" Firkle said, his voice not too faint. The group may have been only eight feet away.

"Well…Cartman here wants to give you a show…And I think I can help out a little." Stan smiled, letting go of Cartman's hair and allowing his head to fall forwards. He moved to the back of Cartman, knowing that the other boy was more than likely going to try and kick him once he got closer. Stan decided to undo his pants first, not wanting to be bothered by the hassle later. He pulled his half erect cock through his boxers and moved towards Cartman's bound up form.

As quickly as he could, Stan pushed forwards and began to make quick work of the task Pete had already started for him. He pulled the top of Cartman's pants down to his feet and then tore them free from his body. He threw them in the direction of the others, Henrietta being the only one to let out a small, "Real mature." Groan.

Stan noticed Cartman wasn't wearing any under ware and decided to make a joke about it, "All ready to go slutten' around town are we?" He smiled when he felt a leg try to kick him. It would be no use though because of Stan's proximity to his body. Reaching a hand forward, Stan allowed his palm to caress that smooth, round skin.

He dug his nails into it, earning him a cry from the form below him. He wondered only slightly where Cartman's cock was figuring that if it was caught between the wood and his body, the item would be crushed. Stan rolled his eyes, forcing his hand down between the boy's legs. There it was, dangling between his thighs, the small amount of meat already hard. Stan laughed and grabbed it fully, allowing his thumb to roll over the already dripping head of the cock. "Guess who's already hard?" He shouted out, and leaned forward in order to push up Cartman's shirt. He bit into the boy's back, Cartman giving out a small shout as he did so.

He sucked at the skin, feeling Cartman try to get away from the touch. He could hear Cartman give a small growl, and then a whine as he pressed his teeth harder against the flesh. He could have broken skin if he wanted to. But he didn't. Instead, he drew his hand away from Cartman's cock, resorting to pinpointing the puckered up hole that was completely exposed to him. Stan smiled viciously as he felt Cartman's body lurch forward in an attempt to move away from the digit. But Stan was much faster as he pushed the small finger right in.

Cartman bucked like a wild animal, panting from behind his gag, and Stan could almost imagine the way that Cartman was drooling, causing the piece of fabric to become soaked with saliva. His face was probably red, and Stan could almost imagine Cartman panting out his name. "What?" He breathed out, opening his eyes and feeling his body tense slightly. What the hell would he want with Cartman panting out his name? Stan gave himself a small growl, moving upwards and away from Cartman's now bruising kiss mark. Either way, he had to keep going.

"Cartman…Your body's needed. It's sucking in my finger, you say you're not a fag?" Stan's laugh was dark, and he squinted in the dim light in time to see Cartman still trying to wiggle out of his bindings. Stan dove his fingers in deeper, adding another in order to build more pressure within the other boy. "I wont even need lube…You're so wet." Stan breathed out, but felt a free hand moving to grab the bottle from his side pocket.

He coated a layer around the head of his cock, making sure to give himself a few more pumps to make himself rock hard. He wasn't going to have any problems with burying himself deep in Cartman's ass. Pulling his fingers out, he guided the tip of his cock to Cartman's entrance, feeling the larger boy trying to move forward and away from his organ. "You might as well just enjoy it. And you can scream out the name Raven when you start feeling like begging me." He smirked as a thought pressed into his mind, "Can't remove the gag though, so make sure you're nice and loud…" He pushed into Cartman, the other boy rocking forwards in order to avoid the unwanted pressure to his body. Stan was very aware of the shrill yell that escaped past the gag in a gurgled tone. He frowned, only the tip of his cock being able to feel the warmth of Cartman's inner walls.

He lurched forward, and his body shuddered with a light pain. He had forced himself in too fast, causing Cartman's ass to tighten around him to a painful degree. Standing there though, half bent over, Stan took a moment to allow himself to calm down. He felt his legs shaking and already there was sweat on his brow. He could feel the heat consuming him, forcing his shirt to stick to his back. He leaned back slightly, resting his hands on both sides of Cartman's waist. He rocked out, and then slammed back in, taking in the feeling of Cartman's tunnel.

The walls surrounding his organ were wet and the lube was only aiding in causing more warmth. Stan, figuring he wasn't going to last too long due to the tension, was determined not to be the only one enjoying himself. After all, he had to prove to Cartman that he was a fag and that he would enjoy this no matter what.

He slowly moved one of his hands to caress gently around Cartman's organ, the tip already leaking heavily with want and release. "You're so turned on it makes me sad fatass. I thought you would fight it a little more." He could almost feel his own teeth gritting together with frustration. "It has to be good for you right? You've quieted down from screaming so much…Cartman…If I didn't know better, I would say that you wanted my cock inside you." Stan rolled his hips while making sure he pushed deeply into Cartman. He could feel the moistness of the other's entrance, and the light suction that engulfed his organ when he tried to pull out. Stan couldn't think of a better feeling. He dove back in, this time angling himself.

A delightful reaction erupted out of Cartman's mouth, through his gag. Stan could hear the wanton cry of moan waiting to be let loose. Stan leaned forward, which forced more pressure into the other boy's body. He pulled the knot that kept Cartman's gag in place. Seconds later, he was listening to Cartman's panting and gasping tone, along with some sniffles to signify that the boy had been crying. "Let's hear you beg." Stan's voice was warm, his organ tightening as he felt his own orgasm soon approaching.

Cartman's body twisted back, as if he were actually trying to impale himself. "St-a-" Stan cut him off, a hand holding tightly around his cock so that it would cause the boy pain.

"My name's Raven." He cooed out, "Don't forget it." He said, rocking forcefully into Cartman's ass, trying to actually hit that spot again. Within a few thrusts he had, and Cartman's voice was actually pleasant sounding for the first time. The boy was panting hard, and Stan was able to hear the light beg to his tone as he reluctantly whispered the name, 'Raven.' Stan dug his nails into Cartman's ass with his free hand and then thrust deeply into him, making sure to elicit a scream from the other's vocals.

The hand wrapped around Cartman's cock told him that the boy's orgasm was now splashed against the trunk of the stump. The sensation of stretched walls rushed against his organ, and Stan was pushing as deeply into Cartman as possible in order to spill deep within the cave. He could have sworn he heard Cartman give another panted, pathetic breath of his name, his real name, but he was too consumed with the moment.

Pulling out, Stan moved his cock to the side of Cartman's leg, wiping off any dirty areas that he couldn't see in the darkness of the woods. He heard Cartman's protests, and footsteps approaching him and the still bound boy. "Let me fucking go." Cartman was angrily yelling again.

Pete was the one who was already looking for the gag and retying it around Cartman to keep him quiet. "You're done already?" Came Michael's voice, and Stan looked up. He held his cane in one hand and a candle in the other. He seemed to be looking at him with a smirk, "You could share him with Pete if you'd like?" The taller boy suggested.

Stan looked over towards the two, seeing the worried look on Cartman's face. Stan felt his balls tighten up once more. "Maybe…He looks like he could still learn a lesson or two." He smirked and huffed out a short laugh.

-Finished: 4/27/2014 12:03am

-Began: 4/27/14 at 4:50pm

Thank you again for the request, I hope that you enjoyed the story and that you find more of this pairing! Sorry it is so short. If there are any issues with it, please contact me right away.

-D. D. Darkwriter

It's funny how you forget about me, but everyone else matters more.


End file.
